


Gentle touch

by Ledgea



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Vesemir, Dom/sub Play, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pushy Jaskier, Smut, Soft Dom Vesemir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledgea/pseuds/Ledgea
Summary: Lambert brings Aiden to share the Wolves' games for the first time and they all decide on something soft to ease their new bedmate in. So Vesemir softly doms everyone.
Relationships: Aiden/Eskel/Geralt/Jaskier/Lambert/Vesemir, Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Gentle touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!
> 
> I don't really know what I'm doing, but I just wanted some soft Laiden joining in on some wolfy+bard fun... And it became that...  
> Hope you enjoy my weirdness...

“Slow down, Eskel”, Vesemir says and Lambert brings his eyes up to see what his brother is doing.

Vesemir is sitting in his chair completely naked next to the fire, facing the bed and is slowly sipping a glass of wine as he looks over all of them. Between his splayed legs kneels Eskel who's keeping his cock warm after already making him peak twice and is urgently grinding his own prick against Vesemir's leg. He slows his grinding down with difficulty and whines around Vesemir's cock.

“Stop that,” Vesemir chides him gently and cards his fingers through his hair, “We went over the rules, no sucking, no swallowing, no trying to speak. You were doing so good.”

Eskel, whose back is to Lambert, doesn't answer but he hunches his shoulders. Vesemir tuts at him until he's straight backed again and firmly presses his leg against Eskel's hard-on. Lambert whines around his own mouthful, he knows exactly what _that_ feels like and how hard it is to stay still against that sweet torturous pressure. Eskel manages to stay silent and still and Vesemir backs off after a few seconds, leaving Eskel to grind at his own pace again.

“ _Suck_ , Lambert,” Vesemir orders when he spots him staring at them.

Lambert blushes, turns his eyes back down and sucks around Aiden's prick. Aiden shudders under him and lets out a small whine around Lambert's own cock. Lambert moans, which makes Aiden moan too and he so wants to come.

“Don't come,” Vesemir tells them and Lambert feels Aiden squeeze his balls and the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm.

Lambert does the same to Aiden and they both groan. When Lambert drags his eyes back up, Vesemir is looking at them and he nods proudly in their direction. Lambert flushes again and catches Geralt's eye, who's lying next to him nosing at Jaskier's soft prick, and he slowly retreats a little until he can comfortably suckle on Aiden's cockhead.

Aiden's hands tighten on his thighs and Lambert raises his hips a little. Vesemir doesn't object and Aiden soothingly starts to draw patterns on Lambert's skin with his fingers and Lambert closes his eyes and _basks._

It's the second year Aiden is spending the winter with them, but the first time he's agreed to share their bed and games, and Lambert is just so happy to finally be able to have his lover and his family surrounding him.

As Aiden has agreed to an experiment to see if he'd be interested in joining them more frequently, they had decided to keep things softer than usual. Vesemir has been put in charge of the evening, because he's the most experienced at directing all of them and seems to always know when to push or to soothe to reach a point where everyone gets what he needs.

To make things more comfortable for Aiden, Vesemir had decreed that the ropes, cuffs, collars and blindfolds they often use would be left aside and that dirty talk was to be kept to a minimum so as to not spook their guest. Hence the fact that they all have their mouths full, except for Jaskier, who still had been ordered to limit himself to moans and whimpers.

Luckily the bard is too far gone to babble. Geralt already brought him off twice and he's resting, blissed out on the sheets, waiting for Vesemir to order Geralt to make him peak a third time. And Lambert really hopes that the bard will manage a third peak, because Vesemir made it quite clear that none of them are allowed to come before Jaskier's third and last orgasm of the evening.

“Jaskier ?”, Vesemir asks, “How are you ?”

“Wonderful,” Jaskier sighs and Lambert rolls his eyes, the bard always seems wonderful when they're fucking.

“Get to it, Geralt,” Vesemir adds and Lambert takes a quick look at Geralt who starts to lick up and down Jaskier's prick again.

His brother looks good like that, spread out on the bed, his skin glistening with oil after the massage he got at the beginning of the session and with his mouth on a cock. He's slowly humping the bed, trying not to get to close to the edge and he soon starts to moan against Jaskier's shaft.

“More ! Please, Vesemir,” Jaskier begs brokenly as Geralt gets his mouth on his still mostly limp cock and sucks, “Please ! I want Geralt's fingers !”

“No,” Vesemir firmly says and takes another sip of wine as Jaskier lets out a small sob.

Lambert and Geralt both freeze, making sure it's not a sob of distress, but Jaskier still smells aroused and content and he hasn't used his safeword so everything must be fine.

“Lambert,” Vesemir growls again, “I shouldn't have to tell you again, _suck_.”

Lambert whines, hurries to turn his eyes away from Geralt and Jaskier and he once again forces his mouth open to accommodate Aiden's prick. He sucks hard, swallows around Aiden's cock and hollows his cheek and Aiden wails around his own prick. His pleasured scream is echoed by Jaskier's whimpers, Eskel's loud moan and Geralt's hums.

“Keep it up, don't let him come,” Vesemir orders, “Aiden, let go of Lambert's cock. He needs to show more diligence if he wants to earn your mouth back and we want to hear you.”

Slowly Aiden eases off Lambert's prick, kisses its tip and then pants and moans against his thighs. Lambert does his best to make him feel good, uses all of the tricks he knows Aiden likes and feels rather proud of himself when Aiden bites down on his right thigh to muffle a scream. He eases off again after that and carefully rocks back to grind his own cock over Aiden's upper chest.

“Fuck, you sound amazing, Aiden,” Jaskier prattles between gasps, “Wish I could make you sound like that.”

“Jaskier,” Vesemir reprimands him harshly.

Lambert growls around the head of Aiden's cock and Jaskier lets out a small whimper. Aiden had made it quite clear that while he was ready to follow Vesemir's orders for tonight, he didn't want anyone but Lambert touching him, and just the fact that Jaskier voices his wish makes Lambert want to punch him.

He knows that Jaskier tends to run his mouth at the worst possible time, hence the fact that they like to gag him, and they all know that he likes to push boundaries, which had lead to some of their most amazing discoveries, but also their biggest clusterfucks.

Lambert will always be grateful for the push he gave him when he was unsure about trying to fit two cocks into his ass at the same time, because it's one of his favorite things to do now. But he'll also always remember Eskel and Vesemir's devastated faces after the bard had harshly tugged on the old Wolf's hair to bare his neck and Vesemir had instinctively kicked out and bruised Eskel's stomach quite badly. And Lambert doesn't want to see that expression on Aiden's face ever.

“Get off his cock, Geralt,” Vesemir orders.

“No,” Jaskier breathlessly sighs and then begs brokenly, “I'm sorry, Vesemir ! I'll be good ! Please, don't take Geralt away.”

“ _Get off, Geralt_ ,” Vesemir repeats firmly.

Lambert slightly turns his head to look at Geralt, who reluctantly obeys Vesemir's orders and lets go of Jaskier's cock with a whine.

“Keep your face next to his prick,” Vesemir tells him, “Take yourself in hand and don't try to restrain yourself. Jaskier, be quiet.”

Jaskier squirms at their side as Geralt pants and moans a few centimeters away from his half hard cock and Lambert squeezes Aiden's hips, silently offering comfort. Aiden squeezes back and Lambert smirks as he feels his lover place a hickey on the inside of his left thigh. He starts to suckle Aiden's cockhead again and the bedroom is soon enough filled with pleasured moans as Jaskier squirms but stays blessedly silent.

Vesemir keeps them on the edge until Geralt groans, tenses and stops jerking himself off. Lambert knows that his brother's close to coming and he's not surprised when Jaskier lets out a loud whimper that they all know means Geralt couldn't refrain from biting him on the thigh. Eskel lets out a loud moan in return and when Lambert looks over, he can see Vesemir pressing his foot on his brother's erection with his mouth stretched in a pleased smile.

Aiden is still harshly breathing against Lambert's skin and for once Lambert feels like the most composed of the lot. He's still painfully aroused, would very much like for Jaskier to finally peak so that he and Aiden could be allowed to come too and then enjoy some nice post coital cuddling with maybe some petting from Vesemir thrown in there.

“They're all waiting for you, Jaskier,” Vesemir softly comments and by the way he sounds Lambert would bet that he's getting hard himself once again, “Do you want to be a good boy ? Their pleasure is in your hands.”

Lambert closes his eyes and hollows his cheeks. Aiden gasps behind him and then tries to buck up. It's not the first time he tries to speed things along and Lambert presses him down into the mattress, because Vesemir won't be happy if they start to act out now. Geralt is loudly panting between Jaskier's legs and when Lambert opens his eyes again to look at him, his brother looks absolutely wrecked.

“Please,” Jaskier begs, “I want to make them feel good. They've been so good, they deserve it. Please, Vesemir.”

Vesemir hums and Eskel lets out another loud gasp.

“Geralt ?”, Vesemir asks and Lambert is slightly astonished he hasn't yet ordered him to keep touching himself.

“Please,” Geralt whispers.

“Lambert ?”, Vesemir asks and Lambert hurries to get off Aiden's cock.

“Please,” he sighs and then goes back to sucking without being prompted.

“Aiden ?”

Aiden doesn't answer and Lambert stops sucking. He knows that the novelty of the games they're playing can be pretty nerve-wracking, he himself had struggled to let himself go in the beginning, and he patiently waits for Aiden to come to terms with what is expected of him.

“Aiden ?”, Vesemir asks again softly, patiently waiting for an answer with not a hint of chiding in his tone.

“Please,” Aiden murmurs so low Lambert wonders if Vesemir heard him and he squeezes his hips, silently comforting him.

“Good. That's wonderful, Aiden,” Vesemir praises him and Lambert feels Aiden loudly exhale against his skin, “Eskel ?”

Lambert looks at Eskel and Vesemir again and he sees his brother hurry to get off Vesemir to answer. His speed makes Vesemir frown and Eskel lets out a loud whimper as the old Wolf purposely gets his foot up to put some new pressure on his brother's prick.

“Sorry,” Eskel gasps and then adds in a whine, “Please.”

Vesemir hums, nods and takes a hold of Eskel's head to bring him back towards his prick. Lambert is slightly regretting not being able to see what Eskel looks like, because the sight of a wrecked Eskel is a treat he so likes to gaze upon, but he soon lets go of this trail of thought and focuses back on Aiden with trepidation. He knows that they're close, Jaskier seems worked up enough again to spill quickly and they're all just waiting for Vesemir's word.

“Vesemir,” Aiden interrupts the quiet and they all grow tense.

Lambert wonders if he should ease off and turn around to check on Aiden, but Geralt, who can at least peer up the bed doesn't seem concerned and shakes his head at him so he stays put. Aiden hasn't safeworded, but he might have forgotten about it – it is his first time playing with safewords after all – and he hopes Vesemir won't take offense.

“Aiden ?”, Vesemir asks, not exactly softly but not harshly either and Lambert just hopes that Vesemir won't try to punish anyone for this breaching of rules.

“Jaskier's hands,” Aiden says and audibly swallows, “Jaskier's hands, they're creeping closer.”

“Jaskier,” Vesemir growls and this time he sounds harsh, “One rule for tonight. _Hands off Aiden_. Is it so hard to remember ?”

Lambert has half a mind to turn around and to chew Jaskier out himself, but he knows that if he acts now, none of them will be able to get back into the right mindset to continue. And for now he trusts Vesemir to be able to salvage the evening so he stays put. He wonders if Jaskier is going to get punished despite the fact that they had all agreed not to talk about punishments tonight, or if Vesemir will let him get away with it.

“Sorry,” Jaskier says, “But...”

“No buts,” Vesemir cuts him off, “ _Hands off means hands off_.”

“Sorry,” Jaskier repeats.

Lambert growls softly around Aiden's prick and draws some small soothing patterns with his fingers over his lover's skin. He knows that Jaskier has a tendency to push, but he would have prefered he didn't try it tonight. Geralt throws him a compassionate look and Lambert forces himself to calm down, it won't do any good and might even startle Aiden if he gets upset.

“Geralt, grab Jaskier's hands and do not let go of them,” Vesemir orders and Lambert feels Aiden let out a small relieved sigh behind him, “And Jaskier, if this had happened any other night, know that you would have been left wanting.”

“Sorry,” Jaskier whimpers.

“But as you're holding their pleasure hostage, I can't decently forbid you to come again. My good boys don't deserve it.”

Eskel moans loudly at the praise and Geralt's eyes close in bliss even as his hands pin Jaskier's to the bed. Lambert hums and blushes slightly and he hears Aiden take a deep breath behind him, he wonders if he's blushing too and not for the first time tonight he barely resists the urge to turn around. Jaskier whines softly but doesn't contradict Vesemir.

“Aiden ? Can we continue ?”, Vesemir gently asks.

“Yes.”

“Aiden ?”

“Yes, please,” Aiden murmurs and Lambert catches Vesemir's pleased nod.

“Good. Aiden, you might like to suck Lambert's cock again. And Geralt, you can make Jaskier come. Feel free to come as soon as Jaskier comes,” Vesemir tells them and then adds softly for Eskel's benefit, “Suck on the tip of my cock and I'd like one of your hands massaging my balls. You can make a mess of my leg, Eskel, you deserve it, good boy.”

Eskel lets out a loud moan again, he loves to be praised, but to be fair they all do, and Lambert echoes him as Aide diligently sucks and hollows his cheeks and then stops to start a languid and maddening back and forth over his cock. Lambert whines and forces his hips to stay still, as he doesn't want to choke Aiden, and concentrates on his lover's hard and leaking prick.

Aiden makes the most delightful little sounds as Lambert bobs his head along his shaft and he's so happy to finally be able to work Aiden up properly that he's only vaguely aware of the others. He still immediately notices when Jaskier peaks for a third time this evening with a loud cry that quickly turns into urgent whimpers as Geralt milks him dry.

Lambert doesn't lose any time to ease off Aiden's cock and to only keep the head of his cock between his lips. He sucks on Aiden's cock most sensitive part, tongues at his slit and he's rather proud to feel Aiden's muffled yells as he takes Lambert deeper and deeper until Aiden's nose ends up pressed against Lambert's balls.

Aiden only needs to swallow three times around Lambert's prick for him to come. He moans as he peaks and Aiden keeps him down his throat until Lambert can't take it anymore, before letting him go. It takes him a few seconds to come back to his senses and he goes back to Aiden's cock with single-minded focus.

He concentrates on Aiden's cockhead, alternates between sucking and tonguing at his slit – he's slightly disappointed Vesemir hasn't allowed him to get his hands on Aiden's perineum – and is rather proud of himself as he feels his lover shaking and shivering under him. He's moaning too and softly encouraging Lambert between placing soft kisses on his thighs. It doesn't take long for Aiden to peak after that and Lambert grunts as Aiden bites down on his thigh to muffle his pleasured scream.

Lambert swallows and hums smugly around Aiden's prick until his lover starts to squirm. He then kisses the tip of Aiden's cock, before turning back around and flopping down on the bed next to him. He contentedly nuzzles his throat, hums as Aiden tugs him closer and then gets up on his elbow to steal a kiss. One kiss turns into two into three kisses and they sheepishly separate as Vesemir loudly clears his throat.

“Beautiful,” Geralt rumbles from Jaskier's chest, where he's sprawled next to them.

Aiden blushes at the praise, but Lambert smiles proudly and nods. Jaskier is already dozing under Geralt, exhausted by the work Vesemir put him through, and Lambert is slightly sad to have missed his brother's peak. He turns his head towards Eskel and Vesemir, hoping to catch sight of their orgasms, but they're already done too, with Eskel curled in Vesemir's lap, his head pillowed on the old Wolf's shoulder and his eyes closed.

“Beautiful,” Vesemir confirms with a smile.

Lambert can't help but feel proud of them and he possessively throws an arm over Aiden's waist. _They were beautiful_.

“Are you alright ?”, he finally checks in with Aiden.

“I'm fine,” Aiden confirms with a smile, “It was nice.”

“Good,” Lambert nods and kisses his collarbone.

“Do you mind leaving some space for us ?”, Vesemir asks and he comes forward with a barely awake Eskel in his arms.

Geralt grumbles, but he diligently moves Jaskier to the left of the bed, before sprawling back over his chest with a grunt. Lambert knows that they're just lucky Geralt still is awake, he's impossible to move once he's asleep.

“Are we staying ?”, Lambert asks Aiden softly.

Except for some cuddle piles in front of the fire, Aiden hasn't shared their bed yet and Lambert wonders if he's going to want some privacy now. He'd like to stay in Vesemir's big bed to spend his night surrounded by his family, basking in their familiar scents, but he'll leave with Aiden without a second thought if he asks it of him.

“We can stay,” Aiden answers and yawns.

Lambert smiles at Aiden and rolls over so that he's sprawled on the right side of the bed. He pokes Aiden in the ribs until his lover follows suit and settles over Lambert's chest. Vesemir gently deposits Eskel between them and Geralt and his oldest brother doesn't waste any time to snuggle against Jaskier and Geralt's sides.

Vesemir blows out the candles, crawls into bed after Eskel and settles in the middle of the bed. He pulls the sheets and the blankets over all of their bodies and Lambert asks for an extra fur for Aiden who always gets cold in the middle of the night. Vesemir sighs, but bends towards the foot of the bed to drag a fur up anyway. He carefully places it over Aiden and Lambert _melts_.

“Thank you,” Aiden mumbles already half asleep.

“You're welcome,” Vesemir answers and finally lies down, deliberately leaving some space between him and them and probably squishing Eskel on the other side.

“You can come closer,” Lambert says.

“You can't decide for him,” Vesemir points out, “I don't want to make Aiden uncomfortable.”

“It's fine,” Aiden slurs, “You can come closer.”

Vesemir hums and finally moves slightly towards them.

“Thanks,” Eskel whispers drily from the other side of the bed and Lambert snorts.

Vesemir huffs and settles with his side touching Lambert's and his head angled his way. He can feel Aiden softly breathing over his collarbone and Vesemir's quickly slowing breaths over the side of his neck and Lambert finally closes his eyes, at peace.


End file.
